A security module can be used to provide security functions for protecting data. The security module can include a circuit board having electronic circuitry to perform the security functions. The security module can store secret information, such as a cryptographic key, that can be used for cryptographically protecting data (by encrypting data using the cryptographic key).
A security module may be subject to attack by a hacker to obtain secret information stored in the security module. The attack may involve physical penetration of or other physical tampering with the security module.